realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea - Attohwa
Information: *Abyssea - Attohwa is a Tier 2 zone with entrance requirements of lvl 90. A party is recommended to exp here. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Attohwa is located at Buburimu Peninsula: via Cavernous Maw (F-7)' *Talk to'' ''Conflux Surveyor (G-10) to recieve'' Signet.'' *Areadbhar (DRG Polearm Trial), Raimitsukane (NIN Katana Trial), & Kurikaranotachi (SAM Great Katana Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting patricular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. *'Jova's Sturdy Pyxis are found in this zone. See Bottom of page for more information. *Click on the '''Dark Miasma to remove the wall to access further of that location. Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: *Trade Port Northen San Doria Gate Glyph to Horst(H-8). 'Northen San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: *Trade Northen San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Northen San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: *Trade Northen San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Northen San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: *Trade Northen San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Ivan (I-8). '''Northen San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports List of NPCs and what they do: '''Atma Fabricant (G-10) ' - Pop Item Shop 'Bastion Prefect (F-8) ' - Trade 1 Fire Crystal for Signet. '''Garnev (F-8) - Pop Item Shop Harith (G-10) '- Where you start Raimitsukane (NIN Katana Trial). To being trade him Kibashiri plus 100k Cruor. '''High Wind (G-10) ' - Where you start Areadbhar (DRG Polearm Trial). To begin trade him Ranseur plus 100K Cruor. 'Mendi (G-10 ) '- Where you start Kurikaranotachi (SAM Great Katana Trial). To begin trade him Donto plus 100k Cruor. '''Naruru (G-10) - Talk to the NPC to purchase 99 Forbidden Keys for 50k Cruor. Note: Clicking the NPC will consume 50k Cruor wether you wanted to purchase the keys or not. Do NOT click this NPC unless you want to make the purchase. Resistance Sapper (F-8) - Talk to the NPC to purchase 99 Forbidden Keys for 50k Cruor. Note: Clicking the NPC will consume 50k Cruor wether you wanted to purchase the keys or not. Do NOT click this NPC unless you want to make the purchase. Yoran-Oran (G-10) - Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Vunkerl or Abyssea-Misareaux. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: **Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as Retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop Atma Fabricant (G-10). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items (KI) 'are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. Amun (Shriveled Hecteyes Stalk) At'euvhi (Clear Demilune Abyssite) Berstuk (Atma of the Glutinous Ooze) Blazing Eruca (Bulbous Crawler Cocoon) Drekavac (Writhing Ghost Finger) Es'euvhi (Jade Demilune Abyssite) Gaizkin (Blotched Doomed Tongue) Gieremund (Rusted Hound Collar) Granite Borer (Venomous Wamoura Feeler) Itzpapalotl (Atma of the Clawed Butterfly) Kampe (Atma of the Golden Claw) Kharon (Bone Chips) Lusca (Atma of the Demonic Skewer) Maahes (Atma of the Lightning Beast) Mielikki (Jade Abyssite of Sojourn) Nightshade (Atma of the Noxious Bloom) Pallid Percy (Mucid Worm Segment) Smok (Atma of the Smoldering Sky) Svarbhanu (Hollow Dragon Eye) Titlacauan (Atma of the Undying) Tunga (Distended Chigoe Abdomen) Ulhuadshi (Atma of the Desert Worm) Warbler (Jade Abyssite of Merit) Wherwetrice (Jade Abyssite of Expertise) Yaanei (Atma of the Impregnable Tower) NM List: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: 'Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start the kill counter over. '*Note: All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Jova's Sturdy Pyxis: * Sturdy Pyxis are Treasure Caskets inside certain Abyssea zones. Category:Abyssea